Increasing use of mobile devices, such as cellular phones (including so-called “smart phones”), has led to various wearable devices that facilitate interaction with the mobile devices. One such wearable device is a headset, which may communicate with the mobile device via a wired connection or wireless connection (e.g., established in accordance with Bluetooth™ or other wireless personal area network protocols). The headset may provide one or more transducers (such as a microphone or speaker) for capturing and reproducing soundfields, thereby facilitating voice interaction with the mobile device.
Headsets are often employed to facilitate playback of music or other media audio content to avoid disturbing others in public places. Headsets are also used to provide some measure of privacy during voice or video teleconferences, while potentially improving capture and playback of audio content in comparison to using the mobile device alone.